


Mani-Pedi

by amaresu



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>nailpolish</i> at the <a href="http://scorpiod1.livejournal.com/62844.html">Vampire Diaries Comment Fic-A-Thon</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mani-Pedi

"Why are we doing this again?"

Anna ducked her head to hide her smile at the fascination Damon was trying to hide. She concentrates on not smudging the last nail before looking up at him, "Because everyone needs a manicure sometimes."

"Right." The thing is he looks like he just might believe her, like it makes perfect sense to recover from almost being burned alive by doing each other's nails. He'd been strangely into the entire process from the moment she brought it up, after Elena and Jeremy left them.

She'd been surprised to find out he had no idea how to put on nailpolish. They'd had to re-do her toenails five times before he got the hang of it. He'd dismissed her surprise by claiming that Stefan had been into the punk thing in the 80's with Lexi. She could only assume that meant he had avoided the scene except to mock it and thus had never put on nailpolish before.

Damon takes his hand back and examines her work, "So now what?"

"Now we sit back, let our nails dry, and gossip about boys." Which isn't strictly true, usually she would put on her headphones and zone out to music for an hour or so, but she really wants to see how Damon responds.

He nods his head and appears to think about it for a moment, "Stefan or Jeremy?"

Laughing Anna settles back into the couch and puts her feet in Damon's lap. Maybe gossiping about boys should be part of the routine.


End file.
